


Whatever You Do, Don't Imagine; Pixane Edition

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Protection Squad, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry for breaking these cinnamon rolls so much, Late night thoughts spiraled into this, References to character de@th, Short, They don't deserve all these bad things, Yeah Zane has PTSD now I don't make the rules, Zane and Pixal are too pure for us, dw I will provide comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: Don't imagine these scenarios.I did.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), pixane - Relationship
Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069904
Kudos: 4





	Whatever You Do, Don't Imagine; Pixane Edition

_Whatever you do, don't imagine: Pixane edition._

_~~~_

Whatever you do, don't imagine Pixal feeling _alive_ for the first time when she meets Zane.

Don't imagine how she started developing emotions to match Zane's during the Overlord's rule. How the most alive she's ever felt was when she saw him for the first time.

Now _especially_ don't imagine her shutting off all emotions when he's gone because she'd rather be numb than hurting.

Don't imagine Zane not liking to stay away from her for too long because he gets clingy after having to leave Echo at the lighthouse. She can't promise they can ever go back.

Don't imagine Pixal comforting him when they find out Echo got too rusty to function anymore and his power source broke. His only original family left, gone.

Don't imagine Zane letting his guard down after coming back from the Never Realm and everything just _breaks._ Sobbing, asking forgiveness, the whole 9 yards.

Don't imagine Pixal not hesitating in the slightest to tell him, _"It_ _'s alright, shh. I know. I'm not going anywhere,"_ when he asks if she can stay with him tonight... and she ends up holding her mature, composed boyfriend until he falls asleep with her.

Don't imagine their roles being swapped when he's feeling down and Zane being comforted by Pixal. When he has nightmares of dying again, by the Overlord's talons and in the Never Realm and _oh no no no--where is his family? Why did they leave him? Why are there red stains on his hands oh no_ ** _he_** _did it and can't_ ** _breathe_** _, can't_ ** _move_** _, Pixal_ ** _help_** _-_

Don't imagine Pixal using every single nanite in her body to press against him when they're asleep to at least provide some small comfort when he won't wake up. When the temperature around them would be too cold for the others to get through, except her. When she can hear him mumbling is the worst. 

  
_I'm sorry. I can't stop it. I can't save them all. Can't stop the ice. Can't stop the darkness. It's coming for me. I'm sorry. Help._

Don't do it.

Because I did.


End file.
